


At sword point

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-06
Updated: 2006-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To hold the Maou at sword point is a grave offence. And when I say grave, it means that even if the Maou says it’s all right people wouldn’t forgive it that easily. Short story.  Inspired by Ep54… Set just before and after Yuuri’s return to Shinmakoku in Ep42.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At sword point

**Author's Note:**

> I think this part of the story is missing in the anime...  
> Many thanks to [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/)**slytherisa** for her beta-reading.  
>   
> 

As Gwendal had said after Geigen Huber fell from the tower, he had died once there, since that is what would have happened if a skeleton had not caught him. Therefore he could be forgiven. He had held his majesty at sword point and then died, therefore he could live peacefully. The Weller case was a completely different story.

 

"Shinou’s order to go over to Shimaron’s side is one thing… but holding His Majesty at sword point… It can’t be forgiven." Gwendal’s voice was grave as he announced that fact. Even if he hated the man’s human father he liked his half-human half-brother, but the law was the law and he was responsible for applying it in the king’s absence. 

 

"Aaa. I know." Conrad’s smile was resigned. He didn’t elaborate, but it was easy to see he knew his death should be the solution. Anything for the king: he had already given his arm, then his chest to intercept the arrows aimed at Yuuri; next was his life, wasn’t it?

 

"But what would His Majesty say if he weren’t to find him when he gets back? After all the trouble we went through because he wanted Conrad back," Gunter said, thinking of the will of his beloved king. Wolfram, arms crossed, just nodded.

 

"Then we’ll put this on hold until the Maou’s return," Gwendal stated. "First, let’s find out his reaction if Conrad isn’t here when he comes back. Then we’ll see. Maybe His Holiness will have some insight for us."

 

\-------------

 

And true enough, just after he came back and had greeted Gunther, Wolfram and Ulrike, Yuuri’s first movement was to search for Conrad. Although Wolfram had expected it, it still innerved him and it could be heard as he called his brother out. 

 

And after they had witnessed the king’s smile of pure joy at seeing his godfather again, there was no way the man couldn’t be forgiven, was there? But still… 

 

When they approached him with the problem, Murata smiled. "I see an easy solution." 

 

Gathering around him, everyone waited for enlightenment. "The only person authorised to point a sword at the king would be his sword advisor, wouldn’t it? And who would be a better teacher than the kingdom’s best swordsman ?" 

 

Yuuri’s face lit up in understanding; he had been worried there would be a repeat of what had happened with Geigen Huber. "That’s great!" He exclaimed, turning towards Conrad "You’ll be my sword instructor." And as a bonus he would get to spend more time with Conrad, he thought. 

 

"And after all, Weller-kyo has already started on this job, am I right?" Murata asked, turning to said newly appointed teacher.

 

"You have a very good hearing, Your Holiness," Conrad said simply, his usual smile on his face. After all, he had really been advising Yuuri in that arena in Big Shimaron.


End file.
